Put Your Mind At Ease
by swhitney101
Summary: Reid meets a woman who makes him stop thinking and makes him feel like a normal man, but is it all going to be ripped away? Better than it sounds. Reid/OC Rated M. for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Standing in the hospital waiting room waiting on news from the doctor about Garcia was not how Dr. Spencer Reid thought his night would turn out. When JJ showed up on his caller ID he was expecting a work emergency, not a life threatening emergency. But depending on how you look at it they both could be considered a life threatening emergency.

For not the first time in his life Spencer felt helpless. He couldn't help his mother no matter how hard the little boy he once was had tried. And he couldn't mentally will Penelope to get better no matter how smart he is.

_I need to get out of this room._

"Uh, guys? I'm going to get some air. Call me if there's any news." JJ and Prentiss look up at him from across the little room with faces that only profilers could see behind. Years of looking at dead bodies and the worst of humanity had taught the entire team to control their faces even in the worst emotional turmoil. JJ was trying not to cry and surprisingly so was Prentiss who has yet to show any tears that Reid has seen.

"Okay, take your time Reid. This is hard on everyone." Hotch, always the one to under dramatize everything.

Even at midnight the hospital is still bustling with people. Reid makes it to a seemingly empty hallway and leans up against a wall. Closing his eyes he tries to stop the thoughts and statistics of how probable it is that Garcia won't make it out of that surgery alive. He heard some nurses and doctors talking, plus he took a 3 second look at the paramedic paperwork. It didn't look good. He softly bangs his head against a wall, trying uselessly to stop his always buzzing thoughts.

"scuse' me? Are you okay?" he hears a soft voice say. His head comes up quickly. He didn't hear anyone come down the hall, plus with his anxiety already high, he got spooked, he whips his gun out and points it at the ground. Now he hears a soft squeak and looks up into the most peaceful eyes he's ever seen. She stands at about 5 ft 7 with a curvy body. With long brown hair to right below her shoulders, she has an oval face with hazel eyes, they're not brown and not green but a mysterious mix of both.

_She's hot_. Spencer thinks stupidly.

And even though she's frightened, she has this innocence written all across her face and the way she holds her body tells Spencer that she doesn't believe he'll shoot her.

"I'm sorry to have snuck up on you like that, I saw your eyes closed and I should have made some noise or somethin'." She says in a slight southern accent. Not enough to be noticeable but enough for a trained profiler to hear. He guesses lower Virginia or North Carolina. Reid takes in her clothes. She has khaki pants on with black converse and a green polo shirt with the hospital name on the breast pocket. She has a name tag, Sarah , Volunteer.

"No it's my fault. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scared you like that. I'm Spencer Reid." He puts his gun away and holds out his hand smiling at her, and to his surprise it's a real smile, not the fake one he uses on other people. She softly smiles back then quickly looks away. Shy.

"No, it's okay, um, why do you have a gun in the hospital? I'm pretty sure there's some sort of law against that somewhere." She says quietly, almost timidly, and then raises her head smiling at him with a soft laugh. To his surprise he laughs with her. She's like pure innocence. Truly not scared that there is some maniac in the hospital with a gun and she could be his first target. She hasn't seen the things he has in his life and to his surprise he has the strongest urge to make sure she never does, to protect her innocence.

"There is, but it doesn't pertain to a federal employee, I work with the FBI. What's a volunteer doing at the hospital this late? I'm pretty sure they don't let you stay this long." He sees a little shock on her face as well as a little relief. He chuckles at her expression.

"Oh, they don't I'm on my way to the E.R. to help file some paperwork. I go to school during the day. This is the only time I can volunteer and my cousin knows the radiology head here who is married to the volunteer coordinator so I can do my volunteer work during the night. It's actually pretty nice, I don't do well with a lot of other people so I just come in for a couple hours do some paperwork and then go on my way." Instantly Reid wonders why? What does she study? Where does she study? And why does she not like other people? Why does she feel the need to volunteer when she could just go home and sleep?

"Oh." He says stupidly, not really knowing what else to say because he doesn't want to seem overly curious. He can interrogate the worst serial killers but this young woman really kind of flusters him.

"Sorry that was probably too much information, when I get flustered or nervous I babble it's one of my most annoying qualities along with my love of reading trashy romance novels, but back to my original question before you pulled out your weapon. Are you okay?" Reid notices that the more she talks the less shy she becomes, and he thinks her rambling is cute. Then he remembers her question and remembers Garcia fighting for her life in the surgery room. His shoulders slump and he walks over to a little alcove with two chairs in it and sits down.

She follows him and sits next to him. She feels this connection to him that's unknown and foreign but she likes the feeling. He's tall and kind of skinny but handsome with his boyish brown hair and soft caring eyes. Those eyes are soft but with hidden depths like he's seen too much in his little span of life. When he slumps down in the chair and puts his hands over his face. She softly puts her hand on his shoulder, their first contact. He slowly turns his head and lays it on her hand. She feels like she was meant to be here to help him get through this. So she slowly leans her head down, with him being so tall her head only reaches his upper arm, and lays her head against him. Just offering comfort the only way she knows how, with just being there.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Reid didn't know how long he'd been sitting there with Sarah leaning against him. Somehow they had fallen together where his arm was lying on the back of her chair and she was curled up against him with her head on his chest. She had just started to dose. Reid was shocked to say the least. To fall asleep with someone implied a sense of trust or extreme exhaustion, and she looked well rested. As he watched her she looked so peaceful and angelic, so innocent. He kept coming back to that word. And then like a light bulb went off in his head he realized that the entire time they had been sitting here, he hadn't thought about the horrible cases he had worked and his mind hadn't started to think. It had been at peace, just like Sarah sleeping next to him had been a balm for all his emotional wounds. Just then his phone started to buzz. Trying not to jostle her he picked up his phone. It was Morgan.

"Hello?" He whispers.

"Hey kid, where the hell are you JJ says you left like an hour ago. What you go get a snack or something? Why the hell are you whispering?" Morgan always straight to the point.

"No, I uh, I'm on my way back." He hangs up the phone quickly, not really sure what to say. _No, guys I'm fine I just pulled out my gun to almost shoot someone and then sat down to stare at a wall while she takes a quick nap on my shoulder. Ps. she's really smoking hot, plus she makes me laugh and smile. Don't worry I'll be back soon. _

"Are you okay?" Reid looks down at her sleepy face. She slowly stretches and it makes her top kind pull against her breasts. He's guessing C cup.

"Wow, that's the third time I've asked you that, but you've still yet to answer. And I know nothing about you except your name and you work for the FBI. Well I'll tell you something about me. My name is Sarah Rains, I'm 23 a student at Georgetown, here on scholarship, I know a little old to be in college but I did quite a bit of coursework at the local community college. I'm studying to be a diagnostic medical sonographer. I'm from a small town in North Carolina." Reid just stares blankly at her.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to give out that sort of information?" he asks kind of sternly. Her sleepy smile falters into frown.

"Well, I didn't think you were dangerous and I just wanted to see if you would open up to me and let me help. But I guess you don't want that, so I'm going to just go." Her voice cracks a little at the end.

_Damn it Reid, you hurt her feelings. Make it better, now._

She moves to get up but Reid grabs her hand.

"I'm sorry; it's just in my line of work I deal with the crimes of people who are just too trusting." He tries to explain.

"What like, Identity Theft?" he chuckles softly.

"I wish it was just Identity Theft. But um no, I work in the BAU, the behavior analysis unit. We study the behavior of serial criminals and it helps us find them." and with just that little bit of information her face lights up again, her smile is back.

"That's really cool. Like Jeffery Daumier and Charles Manson?" she asks.

"Yeah, but we go into a lot more detail. But, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid, I'm 27, from Las Vegas, and I'm currently in the hospital waiting on word of our team's technical analyst Penelope Garcia. She was shot outside her home tonight." She lets out a little gasp, she has such concern on her face that it makes him like her that much more. She has such concern and caring for a person she has never even met. Then to his shock she kind of lunges at him and wraps him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry. She must be a really good friend." He closes his eyes and hugs her closer not knowing how much he needed the human contact of a hug until now.

"Yeah she is. And from what the paramedics charts say it's not to good." That makes her hug him harder, which makes her breasts press up against his chest and him getting hard right now is not what he needs. He lets her go quickly, jumping up.

"I need to go to the waiting room with the rest of the team. Morgan just called and said that I've been gone for a long time." He face falls at this news.

"Sure. It was nice meeting you Dr. Reid. I hope your friend is okay. And tell Morgan I'm sorry from keeping you from her." She says politely. Reid wonders why she all of a sudden polite and detached.

"Oh, um, Morgan's a guy, Derek Morgan." He suddenly realizes that she thought Morgan was his girlfriend or something. She smiles and then looks at the ground, embarrassed. He reaches out and lifts her chin, looking directly into her eyes.

"Thank you, for sitting with me, I thought I wanted to be alone but I really didn't." He smiles down at her. Looking into her eyes like that, he realizes how close they are; he really couldn't say who leaned in first all he can say is that suddenly they were kissing. A sweet kiss, that was comforting and felt like the most natural thing in the world. He pulled back first and her mouth followed his as he pulled away. Her eyes open and she looks up at him with sleepy, smoky eyes, and makes him start thinking about finding the nearest supply closet around him. And just when he was about to kiss her again his phone starts to buzz. She lets out a breath across his face, minty, she pulls back and blushes, then looks at the floor. He lets out a little frustrated growl, and opens his phone without even looking at the screen.

"Hello?" he huffs out.

"Kid, where the hell are you I called you like 20 minutes ago?" Morgan, again.

"I'm on my way give me a couple minutes." He hangs up, not even giving Morgan a chance to say anything else.

"Sarah, I've got to go, but I want to continue, uh, whatever this is. Give me you number and I'll call you soon. Maybe we can go out to dinner or something? I mean if you're not seeing someone or if you don't want to we don't…"

"Spencer, I would love to go out with you, let me have your phone and I'll program it in so you don't lose it, okay?" She takes his phone out of his hand and quickly gives it back after putting her number in. She then looks at him and gives him a quick chaste kiss.

"I hope your friend is okay and I really hope you call me." She gets up and walks towards the elevator. He watches her walk in and wave to him as the doors close.

Then like the balm is ripped away he starts to think again and he wishes she hadn't have left. He wishes that she could have gone with him and given him some peace back at the waiting room. But on the other hand he wants to keep her to himself, a little innocence that he had lost so long ago. He gets up and walks back to the waiting room. The moment he walks into the hallway where everyone else is, Morgan starts in on him.

"Reid, where have you been all this time?

"I was sitting, just thinking, I needed some space, plus no one called me with news. Has there been any updates?" Morgan must have got the hint to back off.

"No, I just needed to see you man. Make sure everyone was okay, you know?" Reid understood his need to see everyone he cared about. He had a similar feeling when he first heard about Garcia, but he got over it, even though he still wanted to see Sarah, but he had a feeling that was for an entirely different reason, when JJ was about to speak the doctor came around the corner.

"Your friend is going to be just fine, she's a fighter, let her rest until morning then you can go see her."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, but all Reid could think about was a 23 year old college student whose chaste kisses set him on fire and put his mind at ease.

I hope everyone likes my first chapter. It's just a thought that's been bugging me for a long time now. But I think it's the beginning of something great.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one week after that night at the hospital. Garcia was at home on some vacation time and from what Reid was guessing, instant messaging with Kevin, another tech analyst. Morgan and JJ were still shook up over the events of last week and Hotch said that the whole team needed a break. So unless it was an emergency, they had a couple of days where they weren't on call. Reid thought it was the perfect time to call Sarah for that dinner date.

He hadn't stopped thinking about her since she comforted him at the hospital, and he couldn't stop remembering her sleepy face after she woke up or her smoky eyes after he had kissed her. To be honest he was really actually nervous. Others, specifically Morgan, thought that he had never been out on a date or had sex but contrary to popular belief he did go to college and he was quiet attractive to his co-eds at Cal-Tech, seeing as they were all nerds. So he has had sex with only one woman in his entire life. In his defense he didn't find it that satisfying since all he thought about at the time was statistics about sex and hoping she didn't have a STD. Though he had been on a few dates he had never been quite this nervous to actually call someone.

"_What if she changed her mind?" _Was the thought that he kept coming back to. But he decided to just take the plunge and call her. He never knew when he would get another opportunity. So he found her number in his phone book. His heart did a little flutter and he pressed the little green phone button.

_Oh my god! It's ringing. Um, I forgot what I rehearsed! What do I say?_

"Hello?" Gosh, her voice sounds better than it had when they met. He didn't think that was possible.

"Uh, yeah, hi. It's Spencer. We met at the hospital." _God I'm sound so stupid for being so smart._

"Oh, Hi! I thought you had forgot about me."_ She thinks I forgot? Who else have I been thinking about? She's on my mind all the damn time. It's kind of distracting really._

"No, I didn't it's just with Garcia being shot I got really busy trying to catch that guy, but I have some time off work and I thought…" _Gulp._

"yes?" She sounds so cute when she's confused.

"Uh, that we could go out to dinner or something?"

"Oh, that would be really great but um, I'm actually at the library right now and I'm studying for a huge exam. I'm really not blowing you off but do you want to just meet or get coffee or something?" So she's studious, Reid thought, like me.

"Um, I really would like to eat, and if you're anything like me when you get to studying you forget to eat, so how about I pick something up and we eat at the library. I've got some work I can do too." _Gosh, you're smooth Spencer._

"Are we allowed to do that?" She's not a rule breaker, so cute and innocent.

"You're at the Georgetown library right?"

"Yeah."

"I have a friend there who will let me break the rules a little, plus I know that we can snag a private study room to eat in."

"Oh that would be great, I wouldn't want to disturb anyone else. Plus I'm super hungry." So considerate and her wording is excited, she really wants to eat with him.

"Okay how about Chinese, I have a really good place around the corner from my apartment." She moaned which Reid thought was the hottest thing he had ever heard.

"That sounds great, I love sesame chicken and pork fried rice. And if you could grab a Pepsi, It's one of my favorite things in the world. Just tell me how much it was and I'll pay you when you get here." _What she wants to pay, I thought this was a date?_

"Uh, I was actually going to pay because I, uh, thought this was a date." _Great throw yourself under the rejection bus, please feel free to run me over._

"Oh, uh, well, I jeez, I'm such a, something, I can't think of the word right now, but I uh, thought this was a date too, I just haven't been on one in a long time and I uh, didn't exactly want to assume, cause' you know what they say about people who assume. But um, yeah that would be nice, the paying thing, like a date, cause' this is a date, please let me shut up now." After Reid realized that she did want it to be a date his chest swelled a little and then he burst out laughing over her rambling. She huffed at him but then joined in with a little giggle that Reid thought was just the most adorable thing ever.

"Yeah I haven't been on a date in a while either so I'm going to go get the food then meet you at the library."

"That sounds great; I'm in the little alcove on the second floor on the west side. You know where I'm talking about?"

"Exactly, see you soon."

"Okay, see you soon, Spencer." Her saying his name in that sentence made him so happy he thought he could dance; in fact Reid did do a little dance in his living room.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Sarah was sitting reading over her notes for her Vascular Sonography class when she heard a squeal come from somewhere near her. She looked up alarmed when she saw a small blonde woman basically running across the library. _What an idiot._ She thought to herself. Then she saw who the woman was running towards. Spencer. Sarah automatically and subconsciously takes stock of the other woman talking to Spencer. Blond hair, dyed, short, with too tight of pencil skirt and blood red top with too many buttons undone. _More like slutty librarian_.

Spencer was standing at the top of the stairs with a brown shoulder bag on his shoulder and a to-go bag, which she assumes is the Chinese food. He looks startled, and then smiles slightly, but she notices it's a different smile, not the same one he gives her. _Your imagining things Sarah, you've only seen the guy once. _He gives her a one armed hug and then looks down at her, talking softly. For once in her life she feels slightly jealous of someone else, and wishes that for the life of her that she can read lips. The small blonde woman nods quickly then gets a small frown on her face.

Spencer looks up and catches her staring at him. She ducks her head back to her notes and pretends to be occupied and not at all like she's slightly jealous of this unknown woman. She quickly looks back up to catch a glimpse of them again and sees Spencer walking towards her with a smile on his face. _They are different smiles, and I think my smile is better. _

"Hey." He says when he gets to her desk.

"Hi, wow looks like you got a lot of food." She states looking at the big brown bag in his arms.

"Yeah, even though I'm skinny I eat like a horse. Why don't you pack your stuff up, Cat says she has a room we can use." He nods his head to the blonde woman still standing by the stares. Sarah looks up at her and "Cat" gives her a small glare.

"Uh, Spencer, is she okay with me using it?" She looks up at him while packing her notes and textbooks away.

"Yeah, defiantly, why?" He gives her a confused look, then looks back at Cat.

"cause' the glare she just gave me was small, but I think it's just because you're standing there." Spencer looks even more shocked.

"Why would she glare at you?" He honestly seems puzzled.

"Never mind, she's your friend, maybe I'm just imagining things." She shakes her head at him. Spencer touches her arm when she's about to throw her bag over her shoulder.

"If your uncomfortable we don't have to do this." He tells her one thing but the look in his eyes say another. She touches the hand that's on his arm, and steps closer to him. _I'm not rubbing Spencer in her face_, She tells herself to make herself feel less mean.

"I do want to do this; I just don't want to make your friend angry." Looking in his eyes, "I'm really happy you called and I'm really happy you brought me dinner. Let's just forget what I said and have a nice date, okay?" His whole face lights up at her words. He slowly moves his hand to grab hold of hers, and walks towards Cat.

"So Cat, where's that room you said I could use when I'm here?" Spencer asks her, not overly friendly but not mean either, apparently he's caught on to what I was saying.

"This way Dr. Reid," She says walking down a hallway near where Sarah was sitting, "I was under the impression that it would be a solo reading session, but more the merrier I guess; just don't make too much noise." The last part was aimed directly at Sarah. Spencer took stock of the subtle undertones in the conversation; he didn't quite know what to make of them, until Sarah surprised him.

"Cat, was it? Thanks so much for letting me and Spencer use the room; we would have never been able to make our date tonight without your help," Sarah smiles at Cat with what seems to be an almost wicked grin. Not what Reid expected from her, but he defiantly liked this side of Sarah too. "Hopefully we can use it in the future. Oh, my goodness I think one of those people over there needs some help." She points behind Cats back, when Cat looks behind her Sarah pulls Reid through the doorway and closes the door. Reid turns to look at her and then gives her a smile.

"So I never noticed Cat had a thing for me until tonight, which now that I look back was sort of obvious, but I'm normally oblivious to these things." He's still grinning at her out of pure excitement that she was jealous, and jealously meant that she liked him, like really liked him.

"Really?" She asks him archly. "You never noticed a small fake blonde with a tight skirt and top with a couple of buttons missing hitting on you?" Oh she's really jealous, Reid realizes.

"Well no, but I noticed you and I want to have dinner with you, plus I'm guessing those glasses are fake, just to go with the persona." He chuckles at himself and she giggles back. Better.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got a little jealous, and that's completely not my right cause this is our first date, and I mean you could be seeing other woman." The moment the words come out of her mouth she looks horrified at herself, then like she's going to start tearing up. He quickly walks over to her and grabs her around her middle, she leans into him and she fits him perfectly he notices. It feels completely natural to him.

"Sarah, I'm not seeing anyone, I wasn't lying on the phone, I haven't done this in a while and I really like you, I want to have dinner with you and if this date goes well then see you again and again and again. Okay?" She nods her head at him still not speaking but her eyes had cleared, and in that moment he just can't hold back any more. Since the moment he's seen her sitting at the table with books and papers scattered around her and a pencil stuck in her messy bun, all he's wanted to do is kiss her. So he does. At first she's startled with the sudden move, then she opens her mouth and with a sensuous slow kiss she makes him harder than he's been in years. Making him want to take her on the conference table in the room with all her notes scattered under her. He starts to pull back to which she whines in protest. He chuckles softly and then whispers against her lips, "Our food will get cold."

She does a little growl which if possible makes him harder than before, "Well you started it." Reid chuckles at her, then pulls away and grabs the food and starts taking it out of the bag. Sarah grabs her bag and starts taking out her notes and books. He turns his back on her to get out the egg rolls, when he hears her let out a small scream. He turns quickly and see's her holding the pictures of the latest case that JJ was having him look at. He lunges across the table and picks them up putting them away.

"Sarah, are you okay? I didn't mean for you to see those." He grabs her around the middle again, which will probably become one of his favorite ways to hold her he realizes. She huddles into him. _She's so innocent I should have never have brought that file with me_. _She shouldn't see the ugly side of the world, but I guess its better she sees what I'm doing now then later_.

"I'm sorry you were just working on the food and I know you had some work so I just grabbed your stuff out of your bag and the folder fell open, I'm sorry I didn't mean to see anything. I know you said you work with serial killers but that's just awful." She's shaking like a leaf in his arms. He sits down and curls her in his lap; she has her face in his neck, breathing him in, and her arms around his chest.

"Baby, it's okay, I'm just sorry you had to see that, not even some of the toughest agents in the Bureau can look at what we do. It's a horrible job to hunt down horrible people, but I do it so people don't get murdered like that every day. I'm just sorry you had to see it." She nods her head and looks up at him.

"I like you holding me like this, makes me feel safe, from what, I don't know, it just does." She kissed his mouth softly.

"I like holding you, you make me feel again." He whispers against her lips, not really even knowing he said it until after he spoke. Her face lights up and she reaches across the table for a container of chicken.

"Let's just forget studying and work for a while and just eat and talk. Sound good?" She opens the container and spears a piece of chicken holding it out for him.

He eats it off the fork and says, "Defiantly sounds better than good." She giggles. Best sound Reid has heard in a long time.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSR

They talk and eat their food until late into the night, until Cat finally comes to get them at closing. As they pack up their stuff and walk out, Reid feels at peace. He just spent hours talking to Sarah about things he hasn't even told his mom in his letters, he told her about his dad and his mom and some of his work but never the gory details. He even skimmed over his drug problem, but when she got curious he told her a story for another time, and instead of pushing him she asked one simple question "Are you taking care of yourself?" to which he said "The best I know how."

She then gave him a dazzling smile and told him about her family. She talked about her hometown, the complete opposite from his, she came from the rural of North Carolina in a loving family, only child, parents, James and Misty. She went to school at the local community college because she didn't come from a lot of money. She just recently moved to D.C. in the middle of summer. She's at Georgetown on full scholarship, and lives in an apartment in the same neighborhood as Reid. Her parents pay for her rent and other stuff while she's studying since they don't have to pay tuition. She has an anxiety disorder, that makes her have panic attacks and she doesn't like large crowds or closed in spaces. She's extremely intelligent, but still so naive in the ways of the world, and Reid has the strongest feelings of protectiveness. To make sure she's safe and naïve for just a little while longer.

When they talked about previous relationships, she got embarrassed because she had never really had one, she had a couple dates in North Carolina but not any long term, and she's so shy in D.C. that Reid is her first date here. Reid was extremely happy to hear this, he's never been prone to jealousy but Sarah seems to be the exception to everything else so far. He told her that he's never been a big dater either, he's been on a few but his work has kept him so busy he's never really had much time. To this she said. "Well, if this goes farther, which I think it will, I hope you will make time for me, but I'm okay being by myself you know." He gave her a real full blown out smile.

After the subway ride to their part of town, Reid is walking her to her building; it's a nice brick building, a walk up like all the others in this part of town. When they reach her door, there is a pause, of does he comes in or does he leave with a kiss.

"Okay, Spencer, I really like you and I want to have another date and I would really like for you to come in and make out on my couch with me but you have work in the morning and I have class, so if we want to be awake for those things we need to go to our own homes and sleep because if you come in we won't be sleeping." Reid just lets a big grin spread across his face. "Don't look so pleased with yourself." She then giggles after trying to act stern, he chuckles along with her.

"Okay, I'll go, how about we meet for coffee in the morning?" Reid says as he slowly crowds her against the door.

Her breathing gets heavier the closer he gets to her, "I don't like coffee," she says in a big exhale.

"Well I do, you can get a muffin or something, but the point is that I want to see you tomorrow morning at the coffee place by the subway we can ride together. 7 sound good?" Just then he leans over to kiss her, an all consuming, face sucking kiss, that makes her want to drag him inside forgetting what they have to do in the morning. When she starts to reach for the doorknob, Reid pulls back and kisses her lips again quickly. Then he turns to go down the stairs, leaving her leaning against her front door with her knees weak, smiling like a loon.

So I really loved this chapter, I am in love with these characters and how there falling in love and don't even realize it!


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah, being her usual self, is running down the sidewalk towards the coffee shop. _Darn it why did my hair have to not cooperate this morning! Now I'm late. _She had finally got her hair to work properly and she thought she looked stunning in her black boots over dark wash skinny jeans with a grey sweater.

She was looking through her bag as she was running to make sure she grabbed everything on her mad dash out the door. _I think I got everything, crap where is my chap stick? _She then turns the corner into the shop and runs into something. _A chair nice, anything else I can do to make myself look even more stupid. _She shakes her head and then heads inside.

Once inside she remembers why she was in such a hurry to get to the coffee shop and look extra good today. Spencer. She spots him sitting in the corner at a little bistro table with a humongous cup of coffee in front of him and a book under his nose. _He looks better than I remember._

She walks up to the table and sits down. Spencer looks up and smiles. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, sorry I'm a little late I couldn't uh, never mind." She blushes because she almost told him she was late because she couldn't figure out which top to wear. _That would make me sound like such a vain girl._

Spencer just smiles and shakes his head. "No it's cool I actually got hear a little while ago. You want to order something before we head out?"

"No, I'm good I brought my own go juice." She nods her head to her blue travel mug.

Spencer looks at her confused. "You brought your own coffee to a coffee shop? I thought you said you don't like coffee."

"I don't its filled with Pepsi." She giggles at Spencer's shocked face. "I don't like the taste of coffee and this wakes me up and keeps me going like the Energizer bunny."

Spencer just smiles at her and puts his book away; he stands up and holds his hand out to her. "You ready to go energizer bunny?"

Sarah feels warm and gooey on the inside from his simple gesture of wanting to hold her hand. _What am I a twelve year old girl? Getting excited cause the boy I like wants to hold my hand. Who am I kidding? Of course I'm excited. _

Sarah looks up at him and gives him a huge smile. She takes his hand stands up and grabs her bag and mug then leans over and gives him a sweet kiss. Spencer's head is spinning. All he offered was his hand to her and he gets a really great kiss. _I should do things like this more often._

Sarah pulls away and pulls him out the door. They have a nice quiet walk to the subway station and share a ride to the city. She gets off first and they share a kiss goodbye. "Call me later?" she asks him.

"Defiantly." He tells her, with a smile. He watches her walk out of the subway and towards the exit as the train pulls away, suddenly worried about her walking around the city without anyone to protect her. _Is it too soon to try and teach her to shoot a gun?_

The guy sitting a couple seats down leans over to Spencer and says, "Dude, your girls hot, were did you find her?" Spencer looks up at the twenty something year old kid with a fake tan and muscle shirt.

"Uh, she actually found me, and yeah she pretty amazing." Spencer then excuses himself to go towards the door, his stop was coming up.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

When he walked into the office everything looked pretty normal, but then things always looked normal from the outside, you would never know what these people did for a living. He was just filling up his FBI mug and sitting down to his desk when JJ came by and said, "Thanks for looking at that case for me, I decided that one already had enough to go on that we should take this one, so I hope you have your go bag, Hotch already approved it, wheels up in an hour." She then went to tell Prentiss, leaving a sad Reid sitting at his desk.

JJ just assumed it was because he was going to have to reschedule that book signing he was going to go to, but really it was because he wouldn't be able to see Sarah until he got back and for some reason that bothered him greatly. He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number. It went straight to voice mail.

Morgan walked into the office. "Hey kid, what is that face for?" Reid looked up from his phone not realizing he had any sort of face on.

"Nothing, just uh, trying to adjust from the break time to going away again.'' Reid looks towards Rossi's office to see him gathering his stuff, and then to Hotch's office to see him doing the same thing. He guesses he should start doing the same thing. He starts stacking his paperwork into piles.

"What you got a hot date your having to cancel or something?" Reid drops the files in his hand, coughing, he was shocked at how right Morgan was.

"Uh, no, I don't, uh." Morgan interrupts his stuttering.

"Kid I'm just messing with you but the way you're stuttering is making me think you do."

Prentiss walks up to her desk to gather all her things for the trip. "Reid has what?"

"A hot date, which he's canceling because we have a case." Morgan tells her.

"Really, guy's it's not that…" Prentiss interrupts him trying to explain.

"You do have a hot date! Whose it with? Do we know her?" She looks shocked and happy for him at the same time.

"Is it really that much of a shock that I had a date?" Reid asks a little insulted at what they were insinuating. He's not a social leper or anything.

At this point Rossi and Hotch have made their way down to the bull pen and are watching the conversation with growing interest.

"Had a date? As in past tense? How was it where did you go? Did you get lucky kid?" Morgan asks while trying not to laugh at the blush covering Reid's cheeks.

"Okay as much as I would love to know about Reid's personal life let's get to the jet there's some murders that need to be solved. We'll debrief on the plane." Hotch interrupts everyone and basically ends the conversation. Reid takes it as a chance to leave and basically grabs his stuff and runs out of the office with the laughter of Morgan and Prentiss behind him.

He knows there just interested but it does kind of bug him. His relationship with Sarah is still so new that he doesn't want to tell everyone about it. She's his little piece of sunshine in the thunderstorm of his life and no one can blame him for not wanting the other members of his team to know about her yet, right?

SRSRSRSRSRSR

Reid is so glad to be home. Sarah had eventually called him back, she had been in class when he called and when she had called he had already been on the case, actually answering his phone at a crime scene, not that he told her that. She had understood but was a little disappointed he could tell from the way she spoke on the phone. She told him to stay safe and call when he got back into town.

He had been dodging Prentiss's and Morgan's questions all case long. He came to the conclusion that he didn't want to jinx it. If he and Sarah became something, which he really hopes they will, then he will subject her to the rest of his team, but until then he's going to keep things under wraps. The case was a sad one and hard for him to imagine, if it was him in that alley with Sarah he didn't know what he would do. _That man was mentally ill and had good reason to be._

He is lying on his couch just thinking about the case when he sits up and goes towards the door. He doesn't know why but he wants to see Sarah, tonight. When he gets to her door he realized its somewhere around midnight, but he needs to see her. So he knocks. He hears her shuffling around and then feels her on the other side of the door, probably looking out the peephole. She opens the door for him.

"Spencer?" He takes in her form, in a tank top and small little shorts that barely cover her ass, she's not wearing a bra either, he notices. She has her hair up in a messy bun and her face is make-up less. _She's so beautiful._

"Are you okay? It's like 12.30. When did you get back?" She looks so sweet with her little toes painted a soft coral color.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine," he's starting to try and remember why he needed to see her. "I got back about an hour ago and I just wanted to see you and uh." He stops when he sees the most beautiful smile light up her face.

"Do you want to come in?" She asks him quietly.

"Yeah, I would." After he responds she slowly reached out and pulls him into her apartment. When he gets inside he quickly takes stock of her place, small, but tidy, living room and dining are combined with a small kitchen in the back. Two door on the left side of the main room, he's guessing bedroom and bathroom. Color scheme is a nice blue, green, brown; Nice nature colors. He really likes it.

When he looks down to comment on how much he likes the place he realizes how close they really are. She just looks up into his eyes and he feels drawn to her. She reaches up and pulls him down by his neck so that she can kiss him. He leans down and grabs onto her waist. There kiss is slow and erotic and just what Spencer was craving, and she was giving it to him without him even knowing he wanted it himself. He slowly backs her up against the wall, bumping into a table, while still kissing her with everything in him.

"I didn't come here for this." He groans out when she jumps up on the table and he moves between her legs. He can't believe that he's already so hard. He subconsciously starts rubbing his hard on against her thigh. When she realizes how hard he is she slowly moves her hands from his hair to his shoulders. Using them for leverage she picks up her bottom half and aligns her core with his cock. She lets out a little cry when he rubs against her clit. _She must not be wearing panties_.

He continues rubbing his hard cock against her and with the way she's moaning and tugging at his shirt that the situation is really getting out of hand. He realizes that he's basically dry humping her in her living room and is about to become shirtless with the way she's pulling at his cloths and kissing his mouth. She seems to be enjoying it but she deserves better.

"No we need to stop." He says when he pulls away, taking a couple steps back, leaving her grabbing at thin air and gasping for breath.

"You don't want to?" He hears her ask him timidly. He shakes his head refusing to look at her because he knows if he does he will probably take her against the table, and she deserves better.

"No, I mean yes I do but not like this." He doesn't hear anything coming from her. When he turns around he's shocked at what he sees. She's sitting on the table with her legs still spread a little wet spot on her core, she's flushed from head to toe and her hair is half up half down. She's never looked so sexy. Until he looks into her eyes, there about to overflow with tears but her jaw is set in an angry line. "Sarah, I didn't mean…."

She interrupts him before he can explain. "What? You didn't mean to come over here and kiss me? Or come over here at all? You come to my place at 12.30 at night and kiss me like that and then when I start to take you up on your offer you back out? Make me feel like I'm not good enough or something. You know what I don't even know what I'm feeling all I know is that you need to get the hell out before I cry and start to throw things at you." She moves to hop off the table but before she does Spencer is there. His hands holding her angry tear streaked face.

"Sarah, you are so beautiful and I think you're amazing, I just didn't want our first time to be on a table in your living room, and I didn't want you to think that's all I came over here for. I came to talk to you but we got a little side tracked, which was really great. I just didn't want to take you like that on a not so sturdy looking table." He tells her to her face. Then he leans down slowly and softly kisses her lips.

She breaths out and whispers, "Okay, I'm sorry I got so mad. I was just so worked up and then you were gone, and I thought you were rejecting me. I kind of feel a little insecure about these things." Her eyes go down to the floor.

"Nothing to apologize to me for, I think it's me who should apologize. How about we just talk before we take that step, okay?" He asks as her pulls her eyes up from the floor. She giggles weakly and then agrees asking him if he wants something to drink, telling him she has some beer in the fridge and she was about to watch a movie. They sit down with beer and pick out a movie to watch enjoying the rest of their night.

**Whew… That was pretty hot. I really love this story and I really love these characters. **

**Ps. this story is Mature for a reason**.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer woke up to a shrill beeping noise much like his own alarm clock. When he tried to get up he realized he was pinned down on Sarah's couch with her laying over him. She's so much shorter than him that she laid out over his body with their legs intertwined and her head pillowed on his chest. He just took a minute to look at her, with her sleepy face and long hair covering her back.

Somehow a blanket had gotten thrown over them last night and it was now tangled over their bodies. Spencer was unsure what to do in this situation, the beeping was getting louder and his morning wood was making itself known against her stomach. He did not know what to do and that was very disconcerting. Then he looked down and saw her eyes slowly fluttering open. She looked as confused as he did when he first woke up. Then she jumped up in a flash.

Sarah didn't know what had happened all she remembers was watching The Bourne Identity with Spencer and when she to ask him something she found him asleep with his head leaning against the back of the couch. He looked so exhausted from his trip that she hadn't had the heart to wake him. Somehow she had got him to move from that uncomfortable position and ended up asleep before she finished the movie. But all she knew now was that her alarm clock was going off and she had class soon, so she needed to get ready. But Spencer was sitting on her couch looking all sorts of hot with his morning erection and his messy sleep hair.

"Sarah, are you okay?" She finally stops daydreaming to see him looking at her from the couch.

"Uh, yeah I just, uh, the alarm clock." She takes off towards the bed room to shut off the alarm clock, and then goes towards her bathroom to turn on her little space heater to get it warm in there. When she goes back out to the living room, Spencer is sitting up and looking at her clock on the tv.

"Uh, I guess I should go. I have to get to work in a little while." He tells her.

"I guess you do, I have to get ready too I have class in a little while." She's slowly walking towards the couch. She sort of stands there in front of him not knowing what else to do.

"This is so stupid." Spencer murmurs to himself as he reaches out grabbing her hips and dragging her down on his lap. She ends up giggling as she's spread across his lap with her legs on both side of his hips. He reaches up with his head and nips at her chin. She laughs at him.

"What's so stupid?" She asks him laughingly.

"The fact that were sitting her like teenagers not sure what to do with ourselves, I for one enjoyed our night together. I will defiantly have a crick in my neck today but it was so worth it." He tells her with a soft kiss to her lips.

"I enjoyed it too." She whispers against his lips right before she deepens the kiss and flattens herself against his chest. Spencer groans as she presses down on his morning erection. She pulls back slightly but doesn't break the kiss.

Spencer eventually pulls back after a nice morning make-out session. "I'm going to go because we have to do things today." Sarah lets out a little moan of disappointment which makes Spencer think twice about going to work today, but before he can voice his opinion she hops off his lap and turns to grab his shoes. She puts them on the coffee table and leans over to give him a kiss.

"I'm going to start my shower, you can let yourself out, remember to lock the door, okay?" She tells him right before she leans back down to give him a deep good bye kiss. When she closes the bathroom door behind her he lets out a big breath and lets a silly grin stretch over his face. Then he closes his eyes trying to will his erection to go away and not picture Sarah all hot and soapy in the shower.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Spencer finally gets into work about 15 minutes late. He's never late and he's sure that his co-workers are going to give him a hard time about it.

The moment he walks into the office and sets his bag down Morgan starts in. "So Reid, why you late today?"

"Maybe he saw his hot date last night?" Prentiss pipes up from Morgan's other side.

"Actually, I did see someone last night and that someone is the reason I am late today, but I prefer not to talk about it yet." Spencer decides that maybe he should try to give them a little bit of information and then they might let off about it. But no, they are some of the best interrogators in the world, so no such luck.

"You did see your hot date last night! Did you get any last night man? You dog! We got in at like 11. " Morgan is always thinking with his other head.

"Oh, Reid, What is she like? What is her name? Please tell us!"Prentiss asks.

Right when Reid was about to dodge there questions with a vague quote and some other babble to make them think he doesn't understand. He hears Morgan say "Wow, what do we have here?"

Reid glances up to see what Morgan was staring at, and he see's Sarah. She's standing outside of the glass doors looking around holding his cell phone. When he sees Morgan about to stand up and most likely hit on her, he gets this churning feeling in the bottom of his stomach, he knows logically that he has no reason to be jealous, but he knows what Morgan is like with women and he can't stand the thought of Sarah liking Morgan more than him. He subconsciously notes Prentiss taking stock of the situation with growing interest. Then Sarah spots him.

"Spencer?" She comes towards him in what has to be the most enticing outfit made. She has a short men's shirt dress with leggings and some black ankle boots and a leather jacket. Her hair is in soft waves down her back and the shirt dress shows quite a bit of her enticing cleavage, not enough to be slutty but enough to let him know it's there. He see's Morgan do a double take and feels a little bit of a victory. He stands up when she says his name. When she comes closer he can smell her perfume and he thinks he's going to fall over.

"Uh, Hi, Sarah what are you doing here?" He's just trying to buy sometime while he processes how beautiful she looks, before he makes even more of a fool of himself, but by this time JJ, Hotch and Rossi have all subtly come out of their offices to watch the show, he also see's Penelope come through the door, JJ probably called her.

"Well, I, Uh," She starts to stutter when she see's all the people looking at her, she subconsciously steps closer to Spencer, which everyone takes notice of. "You left your phone at my place and I knew you were going to need it if you got called out of town and I remember you told me what your title is and I googled you and it told me where you work. I was just going to leave it at the front desk but the security guy gave me a little visitors badge and told me where you were. He didn't even take my name down." Her brow furrows "Maybe you should tell your supervisor to update security because this is the FBI, some civilian shouldn't be able to just walk in here. But anyway, here's your phone."

Reid is flabbergasted. Then Rossi just starts laughing, like a full out belly laugh. Everyone else is in some stage of shock or confusion. Reid can see she's uncomfortable with the attention and is getting a little upset. He takes the phone from her and grabs her around her waist in a comforting hug of sorts, for both of them because now he had to make introductions.

"Uh, thanks Sarah, I didn't even realize it was gone, what about your class this morning?" He asks her.

"It was cancelled, the teacher is sick and the TA is out of town. Did I do something wrong Spencer?" she asks him timidly.

"No, No you didn't why?" He was shocked she would ask.

"Because there all staring at me." She turns towards him more. When she says that everyone notices what they were doing and comes closer trying not to scare her.

Penelope comes out from the back and diffuses the awkward situation. "Okay, guys this is ridiculous! I'm sorry for them; there my babies but they live in a world of their own and when others invade it they lose all since of manners." Being properly chastised by Garcia they all try to stare somewhere else. Hotch comes forward first.

"Hi, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner, I'm Reid's boss." Sarah shakes his hand and then looks down at the floor. Everyone else introduces themselves, JJ is a little cold to her, and Morgan tries to give her his charming smile, Prentiss has a polite diplomat smile on even though Reid can tell she's happy for him, Rossi just laughs at the entire situation, and Garcia has a bubbly happy smile on her face.

"I'm Sarah Rains, Spencer's girlfriend." Spencer was shocked to say the least but very happy that she considered him her boyfriend even though they've only been dating a week. He feels Sarah tense up at their shocked faces. "Why is everyone staring at me like I have a second head? Why are you so shocked? Is it because I came to your office, I'm sorry I broke some sort of rule, but you need better security if all I had to do was ask if he knew where do I go to return Spencer's cell phone." She turns to Spencer, "I think I'm going to go."

"No, don't not yet, hold on a second, I'll give you a tour, go wait over there." He points to the kitchen. She gives him a soft sad smile but agrees none the less. Once she turns the corner to the kitchen Reid turns back to them.

"Reid, why didn't you tell us?" Garcia asks.

"This is why I didn't tell you because I really like her and you all just stared at her. Morgan you hit on her, JJ you couldn't even look at her, and Hotch no offence but your full title? She's not some local sheriff that you need to impress. I'm going to give her a tour and then I will come and introduce her to you again, individually, I think you overwhelmed her."

Reid just shakes his head and closes the files on his desk as well as the files on his computer. Then goes to Morgan's and Prentiss's desk and does the same thing. They all watch with confused faces except Hotch and Rossi. Rossi speaks up "You can't hide what you do from her."

Reid looks up at them all and says, "I don't but the last time she accidentally saw what I see for a living she cried and I had to comfort her, she knows what I do and she's okay with it," He looks up at them, "She makes the nightmares go away." He walks away from them all standing in the bull pen after being properly chastised.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Sarah had been in the kitchen for about 5 minutes when she looked up and saw a coffee cup with "Kid Genius" written on it. She walks over and pulls it down off the shelf.

"Garcia gave that to me about 3 months after I first started to work here, there had been an incident over coffee cups belonging to someone else, and well, never mind but she got me my own and now no one bothers me with my coffee." He says with a smile. He walks over to her and crowds her against the counter, folding her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispers against his neck. He pulls back sharply shaping her face with his hands.

"For what," He asks.

"I came here unannounced and made your friends hate me." She looks down playing with the buttons on his sweater.

"Sarah," He pulls her face back up to his and softly kisses her on the lips, "They don't hate you but you're the first girl I have ever introduced to them or even remotely mentioned to them. They were just shocked that's all. Plus I'm guessing you totally shocked them with how easily you got into the office." He grins down at her. She gives him a wicked grin.

"I actually wanted to spend the morning with you when I heard my class got cancelled, and I had your phone in my bag. But when I got to the front desk and told the security guy that I had Dr. Spencer Reid's phone he all but ushered me to the elevator, it seems you're somewhat of a celebrity here." She leans up and gives him a small kiss.

"If you don't stop kissing me were going to get caught kissing at work and then I will never live it down." He laughs and takes her hand. "Let me show you around." He walks her out the glass doors and towards Penelope's office.

When they get there they find Prentiss, Morgan and Penelope all huddled around a computer screen but when they open the door the scatter. Reid knows what they were doing but isn't going to mention it in front of Sarah.

"Let's try this again guys. Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, and Penelope Garcia, this is my girlfriend Sarah Rains. Emily and Derek are profilers like me but Penelope is our Tech Analyst."

Derek steps forward, "It's so nice to finally meet you Spencer has been smiling about you lately but every time I try to get him to tell me anything he says nothing." Morgan gives her his suave smile and reached out his hand.

Sarah shakes his hand and says, "Well I guess that's because me and Spencer are kind of private people."

Emily steps forward and holds out her hand, "What do you do? I heard Reid ask you about your classes?"

"Oh, please, please let me look you up!" Penelope pipes in.

Reid immediately shakes his head looking very distressed. "No, you are not going to do that."

Sarah puts a hand on his chest and leans in calming him instantly, to the shock of Emily and Derek. "Baby, it's okay, I don't care if she looks me up I have nothing to hide from you but if you don't want me to do it I won't."

Emily still whirling from the baby comment doesn't notice the way there standing and looking at each other. Like there focused around only each other. Penelope excited with the permission instantly starts to type away while Derek is still wondering about where Spencer found such a hot girl that understands him.

"Got you," Garcia sings out, "Sarah Rains, 23 born on February 3, lives, oh on the same street as Reid, goes to Georgetown, ranked 2st in her Diagnostic Medical Sonography class. Not married, no kids, family is all from North Carolina, but you have an aunt and cousin in Virginia. You moved here at the end of the summer, not a lot of friends here, probably because you just moved. Face book is an account that you only use to keep in touch with family. You call your parents every other day, most likely your mom because your dad works when you call except on weekends when you talk to them for like an hour every time. Every 4th of July week you go to the beach with your family, Dad's side. And you volunteer at the hospital, that, I was, uh at. That's where you two meet because when I was there you didn't show up where you were supposed to be and it was noted in your file."

Sarah was overwhelmed to say the least. So were Emily and Derek. Reid turns to her, "You didn't tell me you got in trouble for sitting with me."

Sarah touches his troubled face, "It was worth it." Penelope turns to mush at that simple fact.

"You guys are just the cutest little couple. I am in love with you two. But alas we have work to do how about we all go out tonight the little bar by your places you know? I'll let everyone know! Yay, this is going to be so much fun." Everyone agrees and they set off back to their desks.

Spencer shows her where he works and the conference room. They say hi to, Hotch and Rossi, who absolutely fall in love with Sarah's sweetness and interest in many things. JJ was on the phone with someone and couldn't get away to introduce herself again.

When Spencer walks her to the elevator he tells her "I will call you later with details for tonight."He leans down and gives her a quick kiss in front of everyone. "I'm glad you came and got to see where I work."

He watches her get in the elevator. Spencer walks back to his desk with a spring in his step.

**Next what the team thinks about Sarah and what Reid talks to them about. Plus the night out!**

**I love this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Reid walks back to his desk with a spring in his step._

* * *

The first person to start in on him is Morgan. "So man, why didn't you tell us about her? I mean she's gorgeous and really into you."

Reid smiles, his fleeting jealousy of Morgan gone. "I just wanted to keep her to myself for a while, I mean we've only been on like 2 dates, if you can count, riding the subway together a date. She's... I don't know special." Morgan just nods in understanding.

"I wish I could find someone like that. Hey, she got any friends?" Reid shakes his head, laughing, from where he's looking at files on his desk.

"So, you met her at the hospital?" Prentiss asks from her desk.

Reid nods and looks down at his papers again, not because he's focused on work, because he doesn't want them to see him blush. "Yeah, I was walking around getting some air and she stopped to ask if I was okay." Reid looks up at them and shakes his head. "I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts; I didn't even hear her till she was right behind me. Scared me to death, and she just sat with me for a while until Morgan called."

"That's why I had to call you twice?" Morgan looked surprised. Reid just nodded his head pleased that Prentiss and Morgan seemed to approve, not that he needed it, but it was nice nonetheless.

* * *

Penelope sent out a mass text to the whole team including Hotch, telling them of the plans for drinks tonight at the bar around Reid's place, a get to know the girlfriend thing apparently. Reid forwarded the text to Sarah and she texted back with a 'you want to meet their or come pick me up?'

Reid had a moment of quick panic at the thought of her walking down the street at night to go to a bar that wasn't all that upscale, and quickly texted back 'I'll pick you up at 8, okay?' Before Sarah could reply JJ called Reid into her office.

The moment Reid stepped into her office he could tell she was nervous, she kept twisting her hands, shaking her leg, and rearranging the papers on her desk. "JJ, what's going on?"

She looked up surprised, "Oh, nothing, I just, How much do you know about Sarah?"

Reid was shocked; did JJ go snooping through Sarah's background? Where was this all coming from? Of all the people in the office he thought JJ would be the one happiest for him. Why wasn't she?

"I know enough, we've only been on a couple of dates and I've only known her about a week, but she's special JJ. What's going on? Your acting strange and I don't understand." He was starting to get a little defensive, the protective male instinct in him was flaring up. JJ was attacking his girlfriend, and he did not like it.

"I mean you've only known her a week and she's already your girlfriend, you're introducing her to the team, I mean, Reid she got into a highly secure building without anyone batting an eye." JJ leaned over her desk seeming to implore that he understand.

Reid wasn't understanding what she was saying but knew he didn't like it, "JJ, she's my girlfriend, it's new, but I know I like her, she got into the building because security thought she was nice and knew that was my cell phone. If you don't like the security talk to Hotch, but Sarah hasn't done anything wrong."

JJ starts to shake her head, "Reid, you don't understand, a girl like her is just using you for somethi.."

That was it for Reid, "JJ, Stop. If you don't like Sarah, then that's fine, but don't accuse her of using me because of… what? You have no evidence, Sarah is way out of my league and I can see that but she likes me and I like he.r I mean, Garcia looked her up in the database, she checks out. I don't know what your problem is but now is not the time to discuss it." Reid got up and left her office, slamming the door behind him.

When he got to his desk he slammed some folders around on the desk, and then looked up to see Hotch and Rossi looking out their doors, focusing their looks at Reid and then to JJ, who is looking out her window. Reid just shakes his head and grabs a file to start work. _Maybe thinking about serial killers will make me less mad at JJ. _But he should have known it wouldn't, because for the next hour everyone avoided him, he seemed to radiate anger and everyone subconsciously knew not to push him.

Then his cell phone vibrated, he didn't answer for about a minute, afraid it was JJ and it would make him angry all over again, but it vibrated again. _Screw it._ He picked up the phone to see he had a text from Sarah, 'yeah, that sounds good, you want to come by earlier and have something to eat or we can go out to eat before drinks?' then a second one that said 'I enjoyed meeting your friends, they all seem really nice, can't wait to see you.'

Reid's face broke out into a big stupid grin at that last statement and he realized, JJ didn't matter, what she thought didn't matter, Sarah mattered, and he trusted her. Which shocked the hell out of him since he hasn't trusted anyone emotionally in a long time, sure he trusts the team with his life on a daily basis, but he's never opened up to the emotionally since, Gideon, and he left. _I don't want Sarah to leave._

'Yeah I'll come over at 6 and we'll go out, and then meet the team at O'Malley's.'

'Okay see you soon.'

* * *

Reid headed towards the elevator at exactly 5'oclock. "Reid, hold the door!" He grabs the door at the last minute and in walks Rossi.

"Wow, I've never seen you leave at quitting time, you usually stay till Prentiss or Morgan leave." Rossi says as he stands next to Reid, checking his watch.

"Yeah, never really had a reason to go home, I've got dinner with Sarah." Reid looks at Rossi with a small smile.

"Huh, I guess that's true, for what it's worth I like her, you two look good together, and if you've found someone that takes the edge off of this job, I wouldn't ever let her get away." Rossi looks speculative for a moment before his face clears.

"Rossi, you've been married like 4 times." Reid tells him with a grin.

"Yeah but I never married the right one." He says it so seriously that Reid knows it's not a joke.

* * *

Reid was late getting to Sarah's, but as he ran up the stairs to her apartment he couldn't keep the smile off his face. _God, I spent last night with her and saw her this morning but I can't seem to get enough of her._

When he knocks he hears something fall and then cursing behind the door, then he hears her unlock the door, and then hears her running. "It's open come in; I'm not ready yet, just make yourself at home till I'm ready."

Reid smiles a real smile when he comes through the door. He closes and locks it behind him, and walks into her living room, her couch is still a mess with the blanket from this morning lying over the side, the news is on the TV and she has her school books lying on the coffee table. Her boots and leggings are laying on the floor next to the couch making him wonder what made her take her pants off in her living room.

"Well, I made out reservation for 7 so you've got time." He yells towards he closed bedroom door.

"Really? That's great, I was studying and then I fell asleep on the couch and then I woke up and its 5:45." Her voice sounds muddled like she's concentrating on doing something. "I have beer in the fridge, or water depending on what you want."

Reid who is distractedly watching the news about a murder asks, "Are you trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me?"

He hears her squeak and drop something. Then a hesitant, "Would that work?"

Reid freezes and realizes what he said, and instantly becomes hard. _Amazing, just the subtle thought of having sex with her makes me hard as a rock._ He clears his throat, "Uh, you wouldn't have to get me drunk."

Slowly he hears the door to her bedroom creak open, he turns towards the sound. And see's a vision in a t-shirt. Her hair is softly curled around her face; she's wearing a t-shirt a little too big and light blue panties, and absolutely nothing else. Reid couldn't have been more turned on in this moment is she came out in expensive lingerie designed to make him crazy with lust. He opens his mouth to speak but he's suddenly lost his voice.

"Spencer?" she looks down at her feet, shy. He doesn't know what to say, so he doesn't say anything at all. In three big steps he's across her apartment and his mouth is on hers, his hands on her back, and he's pushing her into her bedroom. Sarah moans into his mouth. _That's got to be the hottest thing ever._

Spencer puts his hands under her but and picks her up. He somehow finds the bed, and she's under him moaning and writhing, with her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails digging into his back making his dick flex. His cock is nestled exactly where he wants it and when he grinds against her she cries out 'Spencer', so he does it again and she says his name again. He has to get her to say his name, he wants her to scream it. So he grinds down harder on her. She's panting and moaning, her eyes shut saying his name over again like he is some sort of great deity.

He reaches his hand down under her panties and somehow finds her clit. Shocking due to the fact that every book he's read on sex will not come to his mind right now. But acting on basic instinct, he flicks her clit with his finger, she screams, looking at him with wide searching eyes. He leans down, kisses her in a full deep kiss, and with his thumb circling her clit he slides a finger deep inside. She comes apart screaming his name so loud, that if he believed in heaven, he was sure they could hear it there. And that had to be the best sound he's ever heard.

He looks down at her face, flushed and sated. "We're going to miss our reservation." It was the last thing he expected her to say at that moment, but it makes him laugh, and then she laughs which does amazingly delicious things to his cock that he moans. "Oh, Spencer." She coos at him. His eyes pop open at the seductive quality that all of a sudden tinges her voice. "We should take care of that before we go to dinner." She says as she reaches for his belt buckle. "But I have a feeling I'll already have eaten." Saucy, one word he would never had thought to use, but she was saucy in bed, and boy did he like it.

She's about to reach her hand inside his pants when he jumps up off her. "No, we can't."

He can see her eyes go from desire filled to flashing with something else fast, "Spencer, I just offered you a blow job and you said no? You better say something quick or I'm going to throw something at your head."

He shakes his head, but leans back down on the bed reaching a hand out to cup her cheek in reassurance that he's not rejecting her, " I just meant that if you start this, we won't be leaving this bed till morning and I have made reservations at the Italian place around the corner and we're meeting the team in two hours for drinks." After he says that he sees the cutest pout come over her face._ From saucy to angry to pouty, she's going to give me whiplash, but I'll have fun trying to keep up._ He leans down to give her a soft kiss on her pouty lips, he pulls back when she tries to deepen it which makes her growl. _Like a tiny kitten_. Then to his surprise she hops up and grabs a dress off the closet door and enters the bathroom still clad in that sexy t-shirt. "Well, that's just as well, cause I was so into what we were doing I forgot to tell you I'm a virgin." And closes the bathroom door, leaving a flabbergasted Spencer lying on her bed.

* * *

So I have rekindled my passion for Spencer Reid by a Criminal Minds marathon!

Please Review to tell me if you liked this chapter, next chapter I promise will be Spencer's reaction to that little bit of information and dinner/drinks with the team. P.S. I might tell you whats up with JJ next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

_Then to his surprise she hops up and grabs a dress off the closet door and enters the bathroom still clad in that sexy t-shirt. "Well, that's just as well, cause I was so into what we were doing I forgot to tell you I'm a virgin." And closes the bathroom door, leaving a flabbergasted Spencer lying on her bed._

* * *

Reid hops off the bed and goes to the closed bathroom door. He leans his hands on either side of the door frame and says "What do you mean you're a virgin?"

He hears moving around and stuff clinking on what he assumes is the bathroom counter before he hears her muffled voice through the wood. "Exactly what I said Spencer, I'm a virgin, meaning I've never had sex, technically, I've never had an orgasm until now, with another person or by myself."

She opens the door and he doesn't move frozen where he's standing at her words and just her. She's wearing a tight mini black dress that comes down to the top of her thighs, it's cut in a v-neck way that it shows enough of her enticing cleavage to remind him that he hasn't seen them yet. Her make-up is flawless, not that he thought she needed any and her hair is wavy while being a little messed up. _Sex hair_.

She walks under his arm, slightly pushing him out of the way to grab her boots while saying "I mean we said we would talk before we pushed our physical relationship, but we can't seem to keep our heads when we touch, and I mean," she looks at the floor while she sits on the bed, putting her boots on, "Are you upset?"

Reid comes unfrozen at those softly spoken words, like she's starting to tear up. Her crying is his kryptonite he's coming to find. He shakes his head when he walks over to sit next to her. "No, I was just surprised, I mean you're so sexy and confident when were together, I couldn't even tell you were a virgin, and the more I think about it, the happier I get."

She looks up at him with a blush, "Really?" He nods his head in reassurance. "Good, because I know I'm kind of old to be a virgin, but I've never found anyone that makes me feel like you do." Reid is extremely happy to hear this, and he's sure it shows by the smile he feels coming over his face. "Don't look so smug." She tells him as she zips up her thigh high black boots and puts on her jacket.

He follows her out to her living room while she grabs her license, debit card and keys. She goes to the door, opens it and holds out her hand for him to take, "You ready to go eat now?" He just nods his head at her, takes her hand. _How did I get so lucky?_

* * *

They were a little late to the restaurant but for a Tuesday night it wasn't that crowded so they got seated quickly and the teenage waitress, took their order quickly too. They talked about everything and nothing, the words came easily and Sarah just let him talk, about the books he read this week to the statistics of crime in the city compared to the rural areas. For the first time in a long time he just talked to a person and didn't have to censor his thoughts she just listened to his opinions and facts and added her own opinions in too.

Sarah listened to Spencer talk about a book he read, and thought _I could fall in love with this man, maybe I already am._ He is so intelligent that it sometimes makes her insecure about her own intelligence even though she always considered herself to have an above average intelligence; compared to him she's the class dunce. But whenever she would add in her own opinions he would take it in stride and he never once told her in any way that her opinion was less important than his. They're talk came easy and pleasant and sometimes flirty. It was amazing in her opinion.

When Reid looked at his watch he noticed it was about time for them to head over to the bar. He told Sarah and she went to the bathroom as he went to pay the check. When she came out they grabbed their coats. On their walk to the bar Sarah looked up at him from where she was wrapped around his arm and asked "Do your friends like me?" It was said in such a way that Spencer knew that she wanted the team to like her.

"Why?" He just wanted to know why it was important they liked her. He was pulled to a stop when she stopped walking.

She looked up at him with such honesty in her eyes that held his breath in anticipation of what she would say. "Because I want to be in your life Spencer and they're a huge part of it." He let out a big breath of air at that and didn't know what to say. How could he tell her that he was quickly falling in love with her in just two weeks?

He didn't, he just reached his hand out grabbed her around the back of the neck under her hair, and sighed. Then leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was unlike any other they had had to date. It was one of passion and understanding of what the other one was feeling. They were falling in love, fast.

Reid pulled back from the kiss looked her deep in the eyes so she could read the truth in his. "I want you in my life for a long damn time."

* * *

When they got to the bar they were both smiling and happy, they walked through the door with Reid's arm around her waist and started to look around for the team. They spotted a bright pink dress with a zebra striped coat over a stool, Penelope. It looked like she had stolen 3 Tables and smashed them together so that everyone could sit there.

Reid guided Sarah over to the table. Hotch, Garcia, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi and JJ were all there. Leaving two seats next to Prentiss and JJ open. Reid automatically took the seat next to JJ because if JJ didn't like Sarah he didn't want her interrogating his girlfriend all night. Plus he thought Sarah and Emily would get along great.

Penelope was the first to spot them. "Oh you guys are here! I was about to send my black stud muffin out to get you." At Sarah's confused expression she elaborated. "Derek here is all of my favorite chocolate concoctions mixed together."

Sarah just laughed at Morgan's expression of exasperation. "Mama, you can eat me up any time."

"Oh, Spencer got us reservations for dinner at that Italian place a couple of blocks away." She tells them.

Hotch nods his head "Yeah, they have good food." Sarah smiles her sweet smile at him and nods her head. "Yeah I had the mushroom ravioli and it was delicious, I even had some of Spencer's spaghetti and that was great too."

Rossi raises his eyebrows, "Spencer let you have some of his food?"

Sarah nods her head laughingly, "It took some convincing." Reid just looks away like he isn't listening to their conversation, but Sarah scoots closer to his side, so he lays his arm around her chair, and kisses his cheek.

Prentiss asked them "You guys going to grab a drink?"

Sarah nodded then looked at Reid, "Spencer, what do you want to drink?"

Reid, feeling flirty and wanting a little payback, leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I already told you that you don't have to get me drunk to take advantage."

Sarah blushed, kissed him sweetly on the mouth and hopped off her chair, "I'll just get you a beer then."

As she walked away he couldn't stop himself from watching her walk across the room because that dress was making her butt look incredible. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, and then he noticed every guy in the rooms eyes were on her too. That made him incredibly irrationally jealous.

"Morgan, if you don't want me to hurt you I would take your eyes off her now." He all but growled out. Derek looked up shocked at Reid's tone then just nodded his head in acceptance.

Emily was another story. "Reid, no offense, but if you have a girlfriend that smoking hot, you're going to have to get used to her being ogled."

Garcia nodded in agreement, "If I swam in that direction I would totally do your girlfriend Reid." Everyone just laughed. "Plus, I think she can handle herself."

At that comment everyone turns to see Sarah standing at the bar with a two beers talking to a man about Morgan's size. Reid noticed her jaw start to set and was about to get up when every profiler at the table noticed the signs of what was about to happen. Sarah's face got a little red, she looked the man straight in the eyes, her hand griped one of the beers a little tighter, and then she takes the beer and throws it at the man's face.

All his friends start to laugh at him from the table about 10 feet away. She turns from the man whose cussing at the beer all over him, to walk towards their table, and then very daintily takes her seat like nothing ever happened.

Garcia is the first one to speak up, "Oh honey, I think we're all going to get along just fine." Sarah just smiles a wicked smile.

Prentiss just asks the question on everyone's mind, especially a fuming Reid. "What the hell happened over there?"

Sarah just looked up from taking a sip of her drink shaking her head. "Nothing, he just asked if he could buy me a drink, I told him no, that I was getting some drinks for my boyfriend and I. I guess he didn't get the hint, because he proceeded to then tell me that we should skip the drinks and just go back to his place." She just shook her head like she didn't understand something.

"Why do guys think that works? I was at the grocery store a couple days ago and some guy hit on me between the eggs and the milk." Reid up until this point had kept a handle on his irrationally strong jealousy, but after that comment he just couldn't take it anymore. But before he could say anything Sarah started to talk again.

"I guess I just need to start asking Spencer to go places with me more often, he can fend them off." And with those little words he was calmed and reassured. Every profiler at the table saw this and was happily shocked.

Derek laughingly said, "Reid? Fend someone off? He's like the least dangerous person I know."

Sarah looks puzzled at this comment, then laughs, "Well, if you think that then now you know at least one person less dangerous than Spencer, because at least he knows how to shoot a gun, I can barely figure out how to work a can of pepper spray." Everyone at the table just laughs at her comment.

JJ speaks up from next to Reid for the first time tonight, "I bet a girl like you is used to being hit on by guys by now." The team can hear the subtle undertone in that sentence. JJ did not like Sarah.

Sarah tenses up from where she's leaning against Reid. "A girl like me?"

JJ nods, "Yeah I mean you incredibly beautiful and you dress to show off you 'assets'. I bet you get hit on all the time and I bet you use it to your advantage too, am I right?" JJ says it with a smile on her face, like a friend, but everyone at the table can tell it's not real.

Reid sends a sharp look at JJ, "Stop."

Sarah looks down into her beer and takes a long drink, looks JJ directly in the eye, "I have never used my looks, which you seem to think are amazing, to get anything in life, I work hard for what I get." She then got up off her chair, looked at Reid and said, "I'm going to go to the bathroom, then I think I'm going to go dance, you want to come dance with me?" Reid grabs her around the waist pulls her toward him and gives her a chaste kiss. She walks towards the bathroom.

Once she's out of sight Reid turns to JJ, "JJ, we already had this conversation once today, and you keep your opinions to yourself. And don't ever insult Sarah like that again. Do you hear me? Or our friend ship is over."

JJ's eyes go wide and her face pales, she reaches out to touch his arm, "Reid..."

He shakes her off, "No." He gets up to go get a beer since Sarah used his.

* * *

Back at the table Garcia looks at JJ with a sad smile. "JJ, you never told him how you felt, you can't be mad at him for not knowing." Everyone's faces at the table have a look of understanding when they hear that comment.

JJ looked embarrassingly down at the drink. "I know, I just thought we had an understanding," she looks at her drinks like they held all the answers, "a connection, I just thought I had more time."

Prentiss nods at JJ, "He's really happy with her, don't sabotage your friendship with him because you were too much of a coward to tell him how you felt." Blunt words but none less true had ever been said. JJ just nods sadly.

Derek, Hotch, and Rossi were all shocked at what they were hearing. Reid has a smoking hot girl friend that looks at him like he hung the moon, and JJ is mourning over not telling him how she felt. They were so confused.

At that moment Sarah came back to the table and when she saw two empty seats looked around for Spencer, he was still at the bar waiting for the bartender to take his order. She rustled up all her courage and went to sit back down, alone. She felt like a zebra about to wade into a Parana infested river.

She sat down and crossed her legs, brushing her hair over her shoulders. "So Emily, Spencer tells me you have a cat?" Emily looks shocked at the change of conversation, but takes it in stride.

She's about to respond when JJ speaks up. "Sarah, I have nothing against you but Spencer is my friend I am just trying to look out for him, not let him get hurt."

They all see Sarah's eyes flare in anger, shocking them. She's always seemed so sweet. But in a sweet southern bell voice says, "Oh I know what you are doing." She narrows her eyes at JJ. "Well, I plan to be in Spencer's life for a long time and to me it seems like you're the one hurting him not me."

With those words, JJ lost all the wind in her sails and all her righteous anger. All the profilers realized at that moment that Sarah's not as oblivious as they all thought, and when playing passive aggressive she's as good as, if not better, than JJ.

* * *

Then Reid finally got back to the table, "Goodness this place is packed, took me forever to get a beer." Everyone just nodded, silently, Reid noticed. Sarah was tense; JJ was slumped in her chair. _What the hell just happened?_

Sarah looked at him, smiled and said in a flirty voice, "You want to dance baby?"

Reid looked at her and shook his head, "No, I want to drink my beer first." Sarah tenses up further, everyone notices. "Well then, I'm just going to go home then. I have class in the morning."

Garcia shakes her head distressingly, "but it's not even 9:30 yet."

Sarah smiles at her, "I know but I can't handle this much fun, it's too much for me."

Reid remembers her anxiety disorder, "Is it the crowd?" He silently berates himself. "I forgot about that, we can go."

Sarah shakes her head, leans over to kiss him, "No, you stay and finish your beer with your team, you can come by after." She grabs her jacket and starts for the door. The team including JJ can see that Sarah is leaving, not even jealous of JJ sitting at the table, because she doesn't see JJ as a threat. _And isn't that just a kicker._ JJ thinks.

Reid grabs her arm. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just, I don't know I need to get out of here, alone" she tells him, stressing the last word. "But if you come by later I will be in a better mood and we can talk. Okay?" Reid just agrees not knowing what else to do, and watches her go out the door, grabbing her cell phone to call a cab.

He walks back to his table grabs his beer and takes a big chug. Then leans back in his chair and looks at the ceiling, _what the hell was that? Someone must have said something to her. _He looks forward and the entire team is silent all looking in other directions, except Garcia who looks at him sadly. "Garcia, what the hell just happened?"

She seems to start at being asked such a direct question. She can't lie to him, not to her babies. "Uh, well Sarah might have been uncomfortable and left to walk it off."

Reid shakes his head, he knows that sometime she gets Garcia to tell him about emotional situations and how to navigate them, why people react that way, but he always knows what's going on in Sarah's head. "No, what I want to know is what happened in the five minutes that I stepped away from this table and left Sarah alone? Because when I came back she was running out of here like her dress was on fire."

Derek looks at him, "Well I don't think it was that fast."

"Plus there wasn't that much of the dress to set on fire anyway." Reid see's Emily shoot JJ a look of warning when she says the. Then he realized who said something to Sarah, JJ, the point of his anger most of the day, and he decides to release a little bit of it.

"JJ, Shut Up!" At her and the teams shocked face then elaborates, "I know how you feel, you don't like Sarah, I get it, fine. And I would bet you were the reason she left, but I really don't care what you think, Sarah's the real deal for me. She's it. She lets me think, I mean I talked for 15 minutes at dinner tonight and she didn't zone out once, actually asked questions and listened. She makes my nightmares go away, she is a little piece of sunshine, and innocent, not matter how much you think she isn't, she is."

JJ looses it at this point with the entire team watching like its Monday night football. "A girl who dresses like that can't be that innocent Spencer, she's just using you for something, and I don't understand why you can't see it! I mean she was wearing hooker boots!"

"Did you just call Sarah a slut?" Reid's extremely calm voice should have warned her but it didn't.

JJ just kept on. "Not as innocent as you Spencer, I mean she's going to corrupt you and she's not going to love you like you need!"

Reid stood up, reached for his coat, and tells JJ in an extremely cold voice that seemed to cool the temperature in the room, "Sarah can love me exactly like I need and she's more innocent that I will ever be, JJ your opinion no longer matters to me. Do you understand? We are no longer friends; we have a professional relationship only." With those words he throws some cash on the table and leaves.

JJ lets out a little cry of disbelief and falls back down into her chair. Everyone is stunned at the argument and what has just happened. Garcia is shocked at what their little outing turned into and leans into Morgan for comfort, Morgan puts his arm around her pulling her into a hug, sighing. Hotch looks around the table worried about how this will affect work.

Emily just looks at JJ, "Told you."

Rossi just nods in agreement and orders another round.

* * *

I was actually going to have JJ apologize for being mean in this chapter and tell Reid she loves him like a little brother and wants him to be happy, but my characters just went in a totally different direction. P.S. Sarah does not dress slutty she dresses in style that's just JJ's jealous anger taking over.

Reviews are like Derek Morgan, all my favorites vices wrapped in Bacon, because everything is better wrapped in Bacon. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah called a cab the moment she stepped out of the bar. She stayed close to the door light and tucked her jacket around her, forcing herself not to think of Spencer in there with his friends and coworkers and her outside in the cold. She didn't want to think. She just wanted to go home and curl up in her bed and not do anything except remember her and Spencer in her bed a few hours earlier.

_Goodness was it just 3 hours ago that we were talking about having sex and now I find out one of his close friends thinks I'm a whore and hates me because she's in love with Spencer. What if Spencer is in love with her and that's why he didn't come home with me?_ She immediately shook that thought out of her head. _Spencer offered to go home with me, I told him to stay, not wanting to be needy._ But she really wanted Spencer right now.

And didn't that just feel like a punch in the gut. She was independent and strong, and she wasn't used to actually needing someone to make her feel better. _God I do love him don't I?_ Before she can follow that train of thought she sees her cab pull up. She walks over and gets inside, telling the man her address she leans back in the seat, closing her eyes.

_I do love Spencer, and before we went to that damn bar I thought he might love me back, but now I'm not so sure. _It wasn't anything he did; it was just seeing them all together like that. They all seemed to talk in code and have their own inside jokes and JJ hates her. Everyone else seemed to like her, but JJ is beautiful and smart, and knows all about what he does. _JJ probably doesn't cry at seeing what he does, _She thinks the time she gets back to her apartment her doubts and insecurities have eaten away at her confidence and tears are falling out of her eyes as she hands the money up front, she starts to cry harder at the cabby's concerned face and quiet, "Ma'am, are you okay?" She nods quickly and darts out of the car, running up her stairs as fast as her heels will let her.

By the time she's inside she's imagined this whole sordid affair that has gone on between JJ and Reid for years, and she's just the stupid, naïve college girl that gets caught in the middle of their life together. She walks into her bedroom takes off her clothes, throws on a t-shirt, and crawls into bed sobbing into her pillow.

* * *

Reid walks out into the cold night air seeing red. He can't believe JJ, he thought she was one of his best friends it's just ridiculous that she thinks that about Sarah. All he knows that until JJ can learn to accept Sarah in his life, their friendship is over. At one point he thought him and JJ might have been more but now he knows that was never true, he's never felt for anyone the way he feels for Sarah, and he's just so scared, because he's always took care of himself, never needing anyone else. And he's always been complete by himself, but now he's not so sure, it's like Sarah came in and completed pieces of his soul that he didn't even know were missing.

When he reaches Sarah's apartment he doesn't get an answer. _She should have beat me home, if she took a cab. She did take a cab didn't she? I should have gone home with her. What if she got attacked?_ In the 15 seconds, he's thought of 50 different things that could have happened to her. Then he hears something. He hears a soft sobbing coming through the door._ She's crying. _His anger at JJ comes barreling to the forefront of his mind, his sweet peaceful, innocent girlfriend is sobbing, loudly, if he can hear it in the hallway. He reaches for the door, its unlocked; he'll have to talk to her about that. He walks right in, moving toward her bedroom door, knocking slowly. "Sarah?"

"Yeah?" His heart breaks at that soft little word. He opens the door and see's her curled up in her bed, hugging a pillow and tear marks on her face.

"Oh baby," he never thought he would be one for endearments but Sarah is a lot of firsts for him. "Why are you crying?" He walks to the side of the bed where her head is and sits down putting his hand on her back. He notices what she's wearing, a navy blue v-neck t-shirt that hugs her body like a second skin, no bra he can tell, and underwear, lacy boy shorts. _So sexy._

She brings his attention back to her crying face. "No reason." He cracks a smile at her stubbornness.

"There has got to be a reason that you're sobbing into your pillow like this?" She turns her face into her pillow, away from him. "Did JJ say something to you?" At that she cries harder. "Baby, you're tearing me apart, please tell me what's wrong."

At that she picks up her head and shoves the pillow under it, looking him straight in the face, "Are you in love with JJ?"

He couldn't have been more shocked if someone had asked him if he was mentally retarded. He immediately shakes his head, "No, no I don't. Is this what has you so upset? Did she say something to you?"

She wipes her eyes, looks down. "Well it was what she didn't say, I'm not stupid, and I can read between the lines."

Reid is getting more confused by the second. "I never thought you were stupid, I don't understand." He shakes his head. He's a literal genius but sometimes he just doesn't understand, and he doesn't think it's because he lives inside his head. _Maybe this is the girl-speak thing Garcia and Morgan were talking about, I should have paid more attention. _

Sarah sighs and starts to pick at the end of her pillow case. "She thinks she has some sort of rights over you and I thought maybe if she was an ex girlfriend or something that might explain why she's so upset, and then I started to think maybe you guys weren't over each other and I was just a stand in and…" she starts to tear up again, "I don't know, I just know she doesn't like me and I'm really insecure because she's beautiful and works with you and you go on those long trips for work…" she trails off like she's losing steam.

Reid interrupts her, "Is that what your worried about, that I'm in love with JJ and you're a stand in until I can get the real thing?" She pulls the pillow toward her chest, holding it like a shield, and nods.

"Sarah, come here." He tells her softly as he moves across the bed to lay down behind her. She rolls over somewhat reluctantly, with the pillow still attached to her chest. He's having none of that so he grabs the pillow and throws it on the floor, and pulls her into his chest. She's so small that her head fits perfectly under his chin. He hears a little sniffle that breaks his heart. _She's been in here crying thinking that I'm in love with someone else, which is entirely impossible since I'm in love with her… I'm in love with her. _

He hears a perturbed, "What?" come from her which breaks him out of his shocking realization.

He shakes his head, reaches his hand down to the back of her neck to pull her head up, so she's looking him in the eyes, to make sure she understands him. "I am not in love with JJ. I have never had a relationship with JJ. I'm in a relationship with you and perfectly happy, well was until I came in and found you drowning you pillow."

She gives him a half smile. "Really?" At his nod a little confused expression comes across her face, "Have you had sex with her?"

Reid immediately shakes his head at her, "No, I haven't had sex with her, I've only had sex with one person in my entire life and it was a girl at Cal-Tech." At her frown he elaborates, "If it makes you feel better, I never felt like I do with you and with her it was more scientific than pleasurable." She starts to giggle. _Good, that's what I want, No more tears ever._

"Well than why was JJ so possessive with you?" she asks him after snuggling into his chest, and intertwining their legs.

"I honestly don't know, maybe it was a sisterly protective instinct?" he says into her hair, _smells like lavender._

She gives him a doubtful look, "I doubt that was it, the vibes she was giving me were distinct, back off he's mine vibes, not you hurt him I kill you vibes." He laughs at this.

"I don't think that's it." She just shakes her head at him.

"I don't want you to be in the dark, and to not understand, not that I want to come between you and a good friend, I just want you to understand where she's coming from… I think." At his nod she continues, "I think she's in love with you."

Reid's eyes go wide, and then he follows her train of thought and looks back at all the times they've spent together and realizes she's right. _Well Shit. _

"You said it not me." He realized at her response, he said that out loud.

"Well, she doesn't matter, because we got into a fight after you left, and I basically told her our friendship is over until she can accept you." Sarah looks up at him with wide eyes.

"You didn't have to do that." Is what she says but he can tell she's inwardly pleased with his defense of her.

"Yeah I did have to, because I… really care about you and plan on being with you for a long time, if she can't accept that then that's too bad." He almost let the L word slip. It seems that now he's realized his feelings he really wants to tell her, but is afraid it's too soon, they've only been together a few weeks.

He's drawn out of his train of thought when he feels a soft kiss pressed to his lips. He immediately kisses her back; it's like second nature now, having her in his life. If you had asked him a month ago, If he could see himself lying in her bed kissing her after holding her while she cried, never in a million years would he have expected it. _I guess you don't know you're going to fall in love until you do. _

She rolled over on her back and he followed settling in-between her legs. Nothing about the kiss was sexual except the position they were laying in, it was a comforting reassuring kiss, which seemed to go on forever. Until Sarah yawned that is.

At first Reid was sure he looked a little insulted until he remembered how much energy you use to cry. When she opened her mouth to apologize, he kissed her like it was his right and deepened it to explore her entire mouth, right when she moaned he pulled back. Kissed her on the forehead and went to leave the bed.

She grabbed his arm, "Stay." At his look she told him, "To sleep please, we don't have to do anything; I just want you to hold me and wake up in your arms tomorrow morning, please." At that please he was a goner; he would have done anything she asked. So he just nodded, and crawled back in bed.

She laughed a little and asked, "Do you always were you jeans and button down shirt to bed?"

He just shook his head and said, "I didn't want to be too presumptuous." At his words she just reached over and started to unbutton his outer shirt. He batted her hands away, "If you undress me, we won't be sleeping." He kisses her pout and stands up to get undressed. He can feel her eyes on him and when he turns around he can see the desire in her eyes, his ego is defiantly being inflated but he really didn't want to go to bed with a hard on so he just slips into bed as quickly as possible and lies down. Sarah is having none of that and scoots closer and drapes her body over his. _It's kind of nice._

"Goodnight Spencer." He just kissed the top of her head in response, as he snuggles into her mattress.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter but the next one will be longer like my others I just didn't see putting another scene in this chapter without making it seem excessive. Plus, this scene is such an emotional realization that I wanted to give my characters time to kind of settle in to their love before I continue.

Review and let me now how much you enjoy my story, it makes me have more motivation to write faster (instead of doing homework :))


	8. Chapter 8

When Sarah woke up it was about an hour before her alarm clock was supposed to go off. She figured it was due to how early she went to bed. Then she realized someone was in her bed with her, currently spooned up behind her with his head in her hair, his arm lying around her stomach and his leg in between hers, Spencer. She noticed that they fit together like pieces of a puzzle piece, a perfect match. She smiled a silly grin and cuddled back into him a little further. The bed was so warm and cozy she didn't want to move.

It took them a while to get to sleep, Spencer told her it was due to our sleep patterns being not used to having someone else in their bed. It would just take time to become adjusted. She was pleased that he was going to be spending more time in her bed to become adjusted to sleeping with her.

_Or not just sleeping._ She thought with a wicked grin when she feels his hard on against her butt. With a wicked grin, and some precise maneuvering to roll over and not wake Spencer, she finally gets to look at his sleeping face. _Not a care in the world, peaceful._ His hair is rumpled and sexy, he took off his shirt before getting in bed so she lightly traces her fingers over his muscles on his chest. You wouldn't think looking at him that he had defined muscles, and he didn't in the literal sense, but he had muscles you could feel under his skin, that were hard and defiantly turning Sarah on. She rubbed her thighs together to get rid of the ache.

At Sarah's exploration, Spencer makes an undistinguishable noise and rolls on his back. Sarah smiles, _perfect._ She somehow maneuvers herself to straddle his left leg and puts one hand next to his chest and with the other one she starts to feel his stomach muscles. They ripple with her touch and the muscles seem to bunch at knowing where she's going to go next, she follows down one arm and back up to his neck. She's surprised at how she isn't the least bit nervous, it's like she feels so comfortable in her own skin in front of Spencer, she knows he finds her attractive and he tells her all the time.

His face seems furrowed in a confused expression, _even thinking in sleep._ She shakes her head and decides that she's turned on and wants Spencer to wake up and play with her. She looks down at his boxers, _Part of him is defiantly wide awake._ She resists the urge to peak, just barely. _All in good time._

So she lightly leans down and presses a kiss to his collarbone, looks up at his face, nothing. Presses another kiss to his left pectoral muscle, it bunches under her lips but nothing. She kisses the other one, a flicker of movement comes across his face. With a smile she drags her lips to his nipple and flicks it with her tongue.

That got a response she sees his cock jump in his boxers and his eyes flutter open with a crinkled sleepy expression. "Sarah?" comes out in a sleepy voice.

"Oh, your finally awake, I was starting to wonder if I was going to get to the main event before you woke up." She sees his confused expression, then he see's how she's straddled over him, how close her face is to his chest and his eyes widen in realization.

"The main event?" he asks in a much clearer voice, that's deepened in desire. A little shudder runs down her spine at the sound of it. _God the things he can do to me with just his voice. _

She nods at him, whispering, "Yes, the main event." She slowly runs her hand up his thigh, reaching inside his boxer leg to scratch her nails there.

His eyes widen, his breath quickens and his cock jumps. "Oh." She leans her head down to press kisses to directly over his waist band, and drags her tongue across it. She can see his stomach muscles tighten and he leans his head back. "Okay, yeah the main event."

"I mean you gave me an incredible orgasm yesterday, and I never got to pay you back, it's only fair." She tells him sweetly as she starts to tug on his boxers.

As he lifts his hips to assist her, he nods, "It's only fair."

When she gets her first look at him, he takes her breath away, long and thick, pulsing with life. She can feel herself tremble with a hunger she's never known before, but she really wants to fill this craving, and Spencer's the only one that can.

* * *

Spencer came out of the best sleep in years to something soft touching his chest, and then a soft flick on his nipple, which woke him up fast. He didn't understand what was happening until he saw Sarah straddled over his knee, with her lips close to his chest, looking into his eyes with the sexiest expression he's ever seen. Then he hears what she's saying, 'main event.' _Oh dear lord, please don't let me be dreaming and humping her in my sleep. _He closes his eyes and then opens them again. _Nope it's all real. _

He feels he rake her nails on his inner thigh. _Holy Shit!_ He throws his head back and breaths deeply trying not to pass out, he's never been strung so tight in his life, he's never known pleasure quite like this and he never wants it to stop. When she starts to take his boxers off, he gets a moment of insecurity, then he looks into her eyes, there is so much lust in her eyes, his ego inflates and so does his cock, jumping like its saying 'pick me pick me'.

He sees her lean down and kiss the patch of skin on his pelvis bone, his hips about come off the mattress, never in his life has he been so close to coming without actually touching his dick. _This is going to be fast and embarrassing. _He suddenly gets nervous and feels himself tense up. Apparently so does Sarah because her eyes lose some of their hypnotic power, "Spencer, are you okay?"

He nods reassuringly putting his hand on the side of her face, "Yeah, just got a little nervous for a second." That's apparently the right thing to say because she leans down and gives him a deep erotic kiss that has all thoughts of nervousness out of his mind and has him raring to go once again.

She pulls back giving him a seductively innocent look and slides down his body like some sort of jungle cat. But she couldn't hide her nervousness from him, he could tell it was her first time doing this as much as his and while that made him extremely irrationally caveman happy, he could tell she needed and ego boost. So when she nervously put her hand on him, he gave her encouragement, "Yes, right there, hold me a little tighter, oh, yes, right there, perfect."

Somewhere during his encouragement he had realized he really enjoyed saying his thoughts out loud, and from the way she was rubbing on his knee she liked it too. _Huh, dirty talk, we'll have to explore that later. _ He had apparently closed his eyes because when he felt her lick the tip of him, his head flew up, his eyes widened and he inhaled deeply. She lowered her head using her tongue to wrap around him and drew him into her warm, wet mouth, and sucked. _Holy fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _

He started to quote advanced physics formulas in his head to keep himself from grabbing the back of her head like a caveman and making her take more. Somewhere in the middle of that thought she apparently decided she liked it and started to lick him in earnest, flicking his tip, rubbing under his ridge, then taking him deep at random intervals, driving him out of his mind.

It was all becoming too much, "Oh, Sarah, fuck, baby, I'm about to come, you need to move, you need to move now." He looked down at her head to see her looking at him under her lashes and grabbing the base of him taking as much as possible into her mouth and sucking as hard as she could. That was it, his mind blanked, stars shot behind his eyes, his hips bowed up off the bed and with a guttural grown, came harder than he has in his entire life.

* * *

Sarah swallowing as much of his come as possible while watching Spencer orgasm has to have been the sexiest thing she's ever seen or done in her entire life. From his face to the way his body bowed, to the amazing noise he made, to his slightly bitter taste, it was all so sexy, that she wanted to make him do it again, immediately.

Logically she knew that was impossible but in her mind, she was horny as hell and seeing him come, raised it up to a whole other level, she felt so empty and had a hunger so deep that she didn't know what to do. Rubbing herself on Spencer like a dog in heat had helped a little so until he recovered she guessed she would need to help herself. She grinded down on his thigh, it sent pleasure straight through her and made her moan, but it just made her hunger worse. Her panties were soaked through and right when she was about to reach down to take them off, Spencer's hands stopped hers.

* * *

When the blood rushing through his ears finally stopped and his breathing came down he expected to see Sarah with a smug smile lying next to him. Instead he see's her in almost the same position as before but she's rubbing on his leg and he can feel her panties soaked. Then she lets out the most frustrated moan he's ever heard from her and reaches down to take her panties off. _Oh, Sarah. She's craving something and doesn't know how to get it. Well let me help._

He sees her eyes fly open when his hands touch hers. He grabs her hips and rolls her under him. He kisses her deep just like she did to him, but Sarah's having none of the slow stuff, because she rolls her hips, puts her nails into his back, wraps her legs around his hips, and pleads with him, "Spencer, please, I don't know how to make, this," he see's her search for words, "hunger go away it feels like it's going to eat me from the inside out."

He pulls her arms off of him so he can get some maneuvering room, "Its okay, let me take care of you. Just calm down and relax."

At those seemingly placating words, Sarah's eyes flare with something aggressive that shocks and turns him on at the same time. She tightens her legs around him and rolls them until he's on his back, but apparently her full bed wasn't big enough for this type of rolling around because they roll right onto her carpeted floor.

He moans at his back hitting the floor, and is about to laugh when he hears her moan of a different kind. The jolt of hitting the floor must have felt good to her because her eyes become a little desperate and she begs him, "Please, Spencer, Please." That word uttered in that sexy husky voice turns his will to mush and he would do anything to please her.

His eyes widen, apparently his body has the same idea because in less than 10 minutes from his last orgasm he's hard again. She apparently feels it too, and doesn't have the same shock as him because she starts to grind against him making him go from semi- hard to full on granite in no time. All of a sudden she's pulling off her clothes like they're toxic. Her shirt comes first and all Spencer can do is stare at her. _She's perfect, absolutely perfect._

He reaches his hands up and cups her breasts, she mewls like a kitten and pushes her chest into his hands. He cups them and squeezes and flicks her nipples until she's writing and begging on top of him. He rolls her over, realizes they are still on the floor and moves to get back on the bed, she tightens her legs around his hips, and shakes her head, "No, here is perfect, Spencer..."

All he can do is nod at her because she unfolds he legs from around him and reaches to wiggle out of her lacy boy shorts. _Wiggling should not be that sexy._ But somehow it is and when she's naked all he can do is kiss her, full on the mouth squishing her body under his, he can feel her legs wrap around his waist, her breasts push against his chest and her arms wrap around his shoulders. At her moan he looks up into her eyes and whispers, "Are you sure?"

She nods her head, "With everything in me, I'm absolutely sure, it's you Spencer." There was so much emotion in her eyes and voice but before he can examine it she lifts her hips and his tip touches her and he lets out a groan. He reaches his hand down to her thigh above her knee and opens her so that he can watch. He hears he whimper at this, letting out a soft, "Oh, god, that's sexy." He would have laughed if his length wasn't throbbing and calling for him to sink into her.

He reaches down and rubs his tip against her clit, making her ache for him, hoping it will hurt less on the initial entry. But finally when neither of them can take it anymore, he slowly slides in. _So tight, oh god, hot, tight, wet, sweet Jesus, focus Spencer. _She's so tight he can only slide in half way, he slowly pulls out at her whimper and wide eyes he leans down to kiss her and slides back in, slowly working himself in. It is pure torture for both of them but about the fourth thrust he slides into the hilt and he can hear himself make a sound more like an animal than he's willing to admit.

He looks down to make sure she's okay and see's her head moving from side to side, her chest rising in rapid breaths and her body flushed a beautiful shade of pink. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes fly open to look at him, "How can you talk right now, oh god, Spencer, please just move." Her wish is his command and he takes it to heart, using the hand that's behind her knee he opens her up a little more, she lets out a deep moan as he slides even deeper. And then he lets loose, he moves slowly at first getting a rhythm but Sarah doesn't want that because she lets out words like 'more' and 'faster' and 'harder.' Spencer has always been a quick study and soon he is pounding in and out of her with more force than he ever thought was possible but it's amazing and the pleasure is about to make his head explode, and he can hear let out a little cry of ecstasy on every down stroke.

Then after what seemed like an eternity of pleasure her muscles start to get tighter and tighter around him if that's possible. And it's getting harder to move and he knows she's close. Her eyes meet his like she's searching for something. He reaches his head down and with one small pinch on her clit she screams his name and her entire body locks up, clenching around his cock and pulling his orgasm from him by force. His back bows, and his orgasm is even better than the last time, because this time he thinks he passed out a little.

He rolls over bringing her to rest over his body like a living blanket and closes his eyes. Then he hears her, "Holy shit. That was amazing." He just nods his head not having the energy to do much else.

Then her alarm clock goes off. She just busts out laughing as she sits up and leans across his body to cut off her alarm. Her breasts hanging in his face which is just too much of an opportunity to pass up, so he leans his head up and sucks a nipple into his mouth, her hands come down next to his head and she lets out a moan. Before it can get out of hand he stops to which she lets out a little whimper.

He sits up so that she's straddling his lap and kisses her deeply and lovingly. Letting her know without words that he loves her more than he thought he ever could.

* * *

After they're kiss ended, Spencer looks up at her alarm, _Shit, I have to go to work._

He hears Sarah let out a little groan, "I do not want to move, I'm afraid I'll lose this blissful feeling."

Reid just wraps his arms around her, and whispers in her ear a flirty, "I know what you mean but we have things to do and I bet I can recreate that blissful feeling later." She smiles seductively and kisses him sweetly on the mouth; she then makes a move to get up and makes a little grunt of pain.

Reid's eyes widen at that, "Are you in pain? Was I to rough?" He silently berates himself for not being slower and sweeter for her first time.

She smiles at him and shakes her head, "I knew I was going to hurt afterward, and no you weren't too rough, you were perfect." She kisses him, and whispers against his lips, "It was perfect."

Reid feels himself smile at her words and watches her grab the sheet from the bed and walk towards the bathroom, "How can you still be shy after what we just did, on your bedroom floor no less?" In response Sarah just peaks out the door and sticks her tongue out at him. He just laughs.

He can hear her turn on the shower and space heater, calling out to him, "Do you want to join me?" She doesn't have to ask him twice, he's up and following her into her little shower as soon as she's pulled the sheet off. She laughs at him when he hits his head on her shower head. With a little adjustment they fit just fine. He grabs the body wash and girly sponge thing and reaches to wash her body. He takes the time to memorize every inch of her. _ Beautiful. _

As he is washing her he comes to a shocking realization, "Sarah, we forgot to use any protection." _I've never forgot anything in my life, how do I forget this?_

He feels her hand on his chest and her arm wrap around his back in comfort, bringing him out of his panic, "Spencer, it's okay, I'm on the pill and I have an IUD. I've been on them for years for my strong periods, its fine. I'm not pregnant." He looks into her eyes and see's the truth there, she's really not worried.

"I want kids someday but not now, while I'm still in school, I do want that life, eventually. The marriage, kids, dog, and the two story house in the suburbs." Spencer is prepared for the moment of panic that usually comes over him at the thought of having kids, but shockingly there is none. He pushes it to the back of his mind for examination later.

They finish showering and when Sarah goes to her closet to get clothes, Spencer redresses, says goodbye and heads to his apartment to get ready for work.

* * *

When Reid got to work that morning it was with a spring in his step, love in his eyes and everyone noticed. He walked over to his desk, sat his stuff down, and walked to the kitchen to fill up his coffee cup. When he got back to his desk and sat down the questions started.

"You look happy this morning, Reid. After last night I expected you to be dragging into the office." Emily was first and she did it with a smile on her face. Reid can tell she likes Sarah and really genuinely wants him to be happy.

"Well I went over to Sarah's last night and we talked." He tells her as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Did you just talk man? Because you are smiling like the cat ate the canary." Classic Morgan, Reid just shakes his head.

"That's between me and Sarah." At Morgan's wide grin, he see's Garcia come through the glass doors, heading straight for them.

"Hey Reid, how was your night? Is Sarah okay, because she seemed really upset when she left, and I really wanted to get to know her better, I mean she makes you really happy and she's seems really nice with a little spice thrown in…" Reid interrupts her with a smile at her description of his girlfriend.

"She's fine, now. When I got to her place she was crying because she thought you guys didn't like her and she thought I was in love with JJ or something." Their eyes go wide. Reid and tears, not a good match. "I got her calmed down and reassured her that I was in our relationship 100%."

Garcia was basically vibrating with joy, "Oh, you calmed her down, while she was crying? It's true love!" She gives Reid a big hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Morgan's laughed, "Hold up mama, our kid here has only known her like 2 weeks he can't love her yet." Reid just turns to his desk, and starts to shuffle some folders around. "Or can he?" Morgan asks.

Reid just turns to his best friends and asks, "Can I? I mean I'm pretty sure I do. I'm having visions of a wedding and a house and I don't know." He pauses at their shocked faces. "She's it for me guys. I'm in love with her and I'm not even freaked out. I hate to see her cry and I don't think I can sleep without her." He shakes his head.

Morgan leans forward in his chair, "Really, Kid?"

Reid nods his head, "When she didn't answer her door last night for 15 seconds I thought something had happened to her and I thought my heart was going to explode right out of my chest. I couldn't think or concentrate. I just _need _her, like I've never needed anyone in my life."

At this point Hotch and Rossi have come out of the kitchen, unnoticed by Reid. Rossi speaks up, "Reid, you're in love and if she makes you feel like that, if she can handle this life, and love you all the same, you need to tell her that before she gets away."

Reid just looks at their happy smiling faces, Garcia looks like she's about to cry tears of joy, and smiles. Hotch adds his two cents in, "Make sure she can handle the life, because it's not for everyone." Hayley runs through everyone's minds.

Reid just shakes her heads at them, "She's it for me guys, she's one of a kind. If she couldn't handle the job and the hours, I would leave the BAU for her."

Rossi and Hotch nod in approval, Garcia is so happy for him she can't contain it, Prentiss is glad that Reid and Sarah can find the happiness that she can't, Morgan looks at Garcia with a look of longing that speaks volume to anyone paying attention.

At that moment they hear a throat clear from the walk over, "Well, until then I have a case I want you guys to look at." JJ tells them, turning and walking into the conference room. Reid sighs, shakes his head and grabs his coffee, and heads to follow everyone else.

* * *

The case is going to take the team out of town, so he calls Sarah to tell her he can't come by tonight. He can tell by her tone of voice that she's disappointed but trying to let him know she's okay with it. She then adds in a flirty voice, "Well, darn I was hoping to take you up on your offer that you mentioned this morning."

He smiles and shakes his head, then at a coughing noise he raises his head, JJ is standing at the conference room door. _Great._

"Okay, Sarah, I have got to go, I will call you when I get back into town and I will fulfill that promise when I get home." She gets the hint that he's not alone and tells him a quick goodbye and be safe.

He looks up at JJ and braces himself for the conversation to come. "What can I do for you JJ?"

She looks at him eagerly, happy that he seems to be talking to her, and says, "Reid, don't be like that. I'm sorry I lost my temper, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Reid just shakes his head at her, "We are not having this conversation again, if you can't accept Sarah in my life then you have no say in it, you never did anyway, you were my friend nothing else, and were not even that anymore."

JJ looks like she wants to tear up but won't, not in the office, she's to professional, "I just don't understand." The first honest thing she's said to him, he can tell.

Reid sighs, "JJ I'm sorry if this hurts you but I love Sarah, I know its fast but she's it for me, she's the woman I want to marry, have kids with and have a stupid dog with. Do you understand?"

JJ shakes her head, "No, I don't understand, you've changed, you told me that you would never want to have kids, you're afraid that your family's mental illness will transfer to the child."

Reid doesn't want to hurt her and has never been comfortable expressing his emotions, but talking about his future with Sarah is like discussing advanced mechanical engineering to him, effortless. "JJ, she's perfect how can my kids with her be any less perfect? I would give Sarah anything she wanted so she can be happy. I love her, truly."

That soft reluctantly spoken statement seals it for JJ, he was never hers and she was too cowardly to tell him how she felt. Every time they discussed kids or a family, he always said 'not for me, I'm just not the family type'. But with Sarah he's not even struggling with his decision to have a family, it just is.

JJ nods her head, "Okay, I understand, I will make an effort to be civil to Sarah when I see her."

Reid just nods his head at her. Even though that was all he was asking he knows their friendship will never be the same. While it saddens him at the same time he's glad that he doesn't have to navigate that slippery slope between JJ and Sarah. He gets up and walks past her to grab his go bag. "I'll see you on the plane." JJ just nods and walks to the bathroom where she knows Penelope will find her.

* * *

In Garcia's office, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia are all huddled around her monitor watching the playback of the conversation.

"This is an invasion of privacy, we should let them be." Rossi says reluctantly.

"Well, then you can leave because this was going to happen sooner or later, and the first half of this argument happened in front of us so we are entitled to the second part, too." Garcia tells him.

They all watch the conversation with eyes of profilers and friends. After it's over they all let out a deep breath, In relief that they won't have to deal with the tension on the case, and for the shocking fact that Reid, their little emotionally stunted kid genius, is in love with a woman who most likely loves him back.

* * *

This chapter was great! In my opinion, review to tell me what you think. :)


End file.
